fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Dreyar
"}} |kanji=イワン・ドレアー |rōmaji=Ivan Doreā |alias=Alexei (アレクセイ Arekusei)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 22 |mark location= |occupation=Guild Master of Raven Tail |previous occupation=Legal MageFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 18 Dark MageFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 12 |team= |previous team=Team Raven Tail |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Makarov Dreyar (Father) Laxus Dreyar (Son) Yury Dreyar (Grandfather) |magic=Shikigami Magic Illusion Magic Thought Projection |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 117Voice Chapter 128Himself |anime debut=Episode 45 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= |english voice=Bruce Carey |image gallery=yes }} Ivan Dreyar (イワン・ドレアー Ivan Doreā) is the father of Laxus Dreyar and the son of Makarov Dreyar. He is a former Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the former Guild Master of the self-founded Raven Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 19 During the Grand Magic Games, Ivan disguises himself as Alexei (アレクセイ Arekusei). Appearance Despite being the son of Makarov and the father of Laxus, Ivan bears little resemblance to either of them. Ivan is rather tall and has a more muscular body. He also has black hair and tanned skin. Ivan sports a unique-looking beard; a chin curtain, with several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. He wears an ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot. Seven years later, his appearance is virtually the same as before, except that he has balded on the top of his head. As "Alexei", he resembles a medieval Knight, with a mask instead of a helmet. His tall body is completely covered by armor (except for his big orange hair) with a long cape bearing Raven Tail's Crest behind. He keeps his face hidden behind a golden mask. It's slightly triangular, with a square part in the chin's region and two pointed parts in the sides, in the region of the ears. As characteristic feature, the mask has a trident-like plate in the forehead's region, forming a "W" pattern. It also has two opens next to the plate that allows Ivan to see, as well two white strips in each side of the mask The rest of the armor is composed by a metallic pectoral, separated to the waist's cingulum by a piece of dark cloth. The cingulum also has two pointed plates in each side of Ivan's body. For the legs, that are also separated from the cingulum by cloth, Ivan uses the traditional cuisse, with round poleyns and stylized greaves. Ivan's arms are also covered by the dark cloth, and end into metallic bracelets attached to gauntlets, that have sharp pointed fingers. Ivan's dark cape is attached to its side in the region of his neck, apparently by a circular fivel. The cape resembles Laxus' initial tunic, with a blue dense fur delimiting it. Personality Ivan shows many signs of being psychotic. He is obsessed with the Fairy Tail Guild, enough to give his own guild a similar name. He also enjoys killing things, as he turns ravens into shikigami and then bites their heads off. Ivan addresses everyone with a -chan suffix, as he calls Gajeel "Gajeel-chan" and Laxus "Laxus-chan", and even speaks about "money-chan".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 18-20 Ivan cares little for the well being of his family, be it his father or son. He even referred to Laxus as money, stating that he wanted the Dragon Lacrima that was inserted into Laxus back, despite knowing that it would kill his son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 20 As "Alexei", Ivan showed himself to be a very cruel person. When entering the Domus Flau, he saw Team Fairy Tail A angry because of what Obra did with Wendy Marvell, but despite that, he stated that what they did was just "a way to say welcome", showing that Raven Tail won't play a fair game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 19 This was later confirmed during Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, when Obra, likely under Ivan's orders, erased Lucy's Magic Power to make Flare win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 13-16 He doesn't have any respect even towards his Guildmates, and seems to follow a perspective that only the strong deserve respect, as he beat Flare for almost losing in her battle, leaving her harsh wounds, and even humiliating and threatening her after that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 6 As Guild Master, Ivan is respected by other Raven Tail members, due to his spirit of leadership. He seems to be the one who chooses which members will participate in the events, and thus they obey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 Nullpudding even refers to him as "Alexei-sama", despite that name being false, indicating a great respect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 20 Ivan has shown to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes, such as when Laxus defeated the elites of Raven Tail, he began to tremble and begged his son to not attack him stating it because he's his father and believing Laxus wouldn't attack his family. However, Laxus denounced him as his family and defeated him with his lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 9-11 History During Laxus' childhood, Ivan had implanted a Dragon Lacrima within his son, not to strengthen his son's weak body, but to harness the Lacrima when Laxus grows older, knowing it to be a valuable asset.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 19-20 Laxus remembers Ivan had once been a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, but had been banished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 9 Laxus had been very distraught upon his father's excommunication. It was also said by Makarov that Ivan had sensitive information about Fairy Tail which could bring danger to their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 11 At some point, he learned about Lumen Histoire and gained a desire to find it, having most likely learned about it from the former master of Fairy Tail, Precht.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 290, Page 19 Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Ivan contacts Gajeel Redfox through a shikigami, as Gajeel and Natsu are searching for Laxus. Ivan commands Gajeel to be patient in his quest for revenge against Natsu Dragneel, asking Gajeel to wait until Laxus is defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 3-4 Later, at his guild, he explains to Gajeel that Laxus is a fake Dragon Slayer; when Laxus was a boy, Ivan had transplanted Dragon Magic Lacrima into his son's body, out of pity for Laxus' weak nature, so that Ivan could harvest the expensive Lacrima when Laxus is older. He also praises Gajeel for spying on Fairy Tail for himself, not knowing that Gajeel is truly a double agent for Fairy Tail Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 19-20 and is spying on Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 3 Grand Magic Games arc Ivan menacingly chuckles as he announces that it was time for Raven Tail to utterly destroy Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, with his guild's Mages accompanying him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 "Ivan" watches from the crowd when Team Raven Tail is declared as the third team that was able to pass the preliminaries to get to the main event of the Grand Magic Games. He states that he has waited seven years for the time that he could face his father. When the team enters the Games' field, they meet the , Ivan, disguised as Alexei, states that Wendy was "a way to say hello", referring to what Obra did to her. As Fairy Tail's second team is revealed to have made it to the main event, ranking higher than the main group, with both Gajeel and his son Laxus being part of it, "Ivan" mutters the former's name to himself, with a pleased, surprised look on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 11 "Alexei" then moves to the spectators' place to administer his team. He chooses Nullpudding to compete in the first event and apparently orders Obra to erase Lucy's Magic Power during her fight against Flare Corona. On the second day, Flare is seen badly wounded, due to her punishment by "Alexei" for her "pathetic scene" on the first day. Flare keeps her obsession for Lucy, but "Alexei" threatens her to stop. On the third day, "Alexei" orders Obra to compete in the Pandemonium event, but advises him to not show his true power because of the presence of an official from the Magic Council. Thus, during the Magic Power Finder part of the event, "Alexei" tells Flare to be quiet about Obra's seemingly weak display of power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 10 At the end of the event, Nullpudding hands him the list of Mages that will battle on that day. He states that the administration of the Games is being very creative and tells his guildmates that they should start with their real objective. During "Alexei's" matchup against Laxus in the third day's battle portion, he uses an illusion in which they are fighting, with Laxus being unable to lift even a finger. He reveals that it is just an illusory projection of "Alexei's" power, whereby Laxus and "Alexei" are talking but cannot be seen nor heard by any of the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 19-22 The other 4 members of Team Raven Tail are all shown having a conversation with each other in the background, where they could not be seen or heard by the audience. Laxus questions "Alexei's" motives, and in an ironic twist, "Alexei" removes his mask, revealing himself to be the real Ivan Dreyar, the master of Raven Tail. Ivan requests for the secret of Lumen Histoire from Laxus in exchange for manipulating the illusions into making Laxus win the match, however, Laxus denies that he knows. Laxus refuses the offer, and challenges Raven Tail to a battle. Ivan retorts that it would not be so easy, since they are a specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 17-20 He then explains that the anti-Fairy Tail Guild specializes in members that have techniques to match all of Fairy Tail's weaknesses. He asks if Laxus really does want to fight them. He gets shocked with the revelation that Makarov has investigated him, realizing that Gajeel was a double agent. He attacks Laxus out of agitation and demands that he tell him about Lumen Histoire. He then sends out his members to attack him, one at a time. To his dismay, he easily defeats them. When Laxus aims at him, he tries to convince him to not hit him because he is family but he fails and is defeated, destroying the illusory barrier. Before he gets hauled away by the Custody Enforcement Unit, he tells Laxus that Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's dark secret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 2-14 Magic & Abilities Shikigami Magic: Ivan has the ability to transform objects into shikigami (paper dolls). The full extent of this ability is unknown, but he can use it to transform even living objects, as seen when he turned a raven into the paper doll. These shikigami can then be used for communication over great distances and, with enough of them, for offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 5 *'Shikigami Torrent:' After creating a massive amount of shikigami dolls, Ivan sends them towards his opponent in the form of a violent torrent. The torrent, upon impact with the target, multiplies into several smaller torrents that surround them from all sides. (Unnamed) *'Shikigami Dark Bomb:' Ivan release a massive amount of shikigami dolls that once near their opponents assemble creating a spherical cluster that after few seconds explode releasing a powerful wave of Dark Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 169 (Unnamed) Illusion Magic: During the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Ivan reveals his ability to use illusions, being able to deceive even respectable Mages such as Wizard Saints and Magic Council members for a very long period of time. He was able to trick the whole audience of the Grand Magic Games into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus, as well as hide him and other Raven Tail Mages. According to him, other people cannot see nor hear them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 21-23 Thought Projection: In the Grand Magic Games, Ivan creates a Thought Projection of himself, which acts as the guild master, allowing his real body to disguise as Alexei and compete in the games. During the third day he also creates the Thought Projections of the other four members from Team Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 11 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Ivan appears in Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening as the main antagonist of the game's original arc. Due to wearing a mask and completely different clothing, it was unknown who he was until the end of the arc.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Quotes *(To himself) "True beauty lies in fleeting lives."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 18 *(To Laxus Dreyar) ''"Silence! I've lived in the shadows all for this day! All to obtain Lumen Histoire! You thought I didn't want to hurt you these past seven years? I didn't because there's no way an expelled member like you would know anything about Lumen Histoire! The guild, the city, Tenrou Island, every place related to the guild...I've searched them all! Even so I couldn't find it! Where is Lumen Histoire? Where is it! Tell me! Laxus! Aren't you my son?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 5-6 *(To Laxus Dreyar) ''"Laxus. Today is my loss. But...know this much...Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness. Eventually you will come to know...Fairy Tail's true colors." Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail *Team Raven Tail's Arrest References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mages Category:Guild Master Category:Former members of Raven Tail Category:Former member of Fairy Tail